


Newsies watch Frozen

by frogs_are_all_queer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Genderfluid Smalls (Newsies), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack is confused, Other, They're all Confused, agender/aro/ace, crutchie has formed an emotional connection to all the characters within the span of 15 minutes, crutchie is a triple A battery, davey can't tell if he loves or hates elsa, elmer and romeo are olaf as far as i care, finch just wants food, kath is confused, les sings let it go like nobodies buisiness, most of them just yell at the characters, no one understands technology, spot is confused, starts out sucky and gets worse, this feels very cliche, why is my favorite movie still frozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_are_all_queer/pseuds/frogs_are_all_queer
Summary: The newsies cast gets transported to 2021 where they watch Frozen, because yes.Feat.--Jack being confused but absolutely loving it-Crutchie being in love with Sven-Davey being sensible-Les being the best soprano-Katherine falling for Elsa bc what gay girl wouldn't-smalls being the best dancer-race and albert ruining the movie for everyone else-and more...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo, its 1 am and i have school tmrw! Also first published fanfic so yay ig :D

It had been a normal day. The newsies had been out selling, Davey and Les had been in school, and Katherine had been editing her newest novel. Until suddenly, they weren’t. The wind seemed to pick each of them up, close their eyes, and then give each of them the sensation that they were being repeatedly thrown at a brick wall. Smalls screeched out against the wild invisible hurricane, but no one seemed to notice. Hell, even if anyone did notice, it would be impossible to help her as she was probably dozens of feet off the ground..

And then just as soon as it had started, there was no more wind, no more flying. Carefully, Race opened his eyes. He scratched his head, confused. This definitely wasn’t Manhattan. It wasn’t Brooklyn, or Richmond, or even the Bronx. Instead, it was a large room with a huge flat screen TV covering a wall. A few dozen purple theatre chairs sat facing the screen.

“Ey, what the hell is this?” Finch yelped from across the room. Suddenly, Katherine appeared, falling through a strange portal that seemed to open on the ceiling as she floated through, feet first. She crashed on the floor in a heap. “

What…” Crutchie muttered to themself in confusion. As soon as they’d spoken, a tall kid of about thirteen walked in through the door, donning an oversized blue hoodie. They had tan skin, and a mop of brown hair that barely came past their ears. When he caught sight of the confused, annoyed assortment of newsies, he grinned from ear to ear.

“Hey guys,” The kid said, fiddling with its sleeves. “I’m Mars, I use all pronouns, and welcome to the shitty 21st century.” A new array of voices arose, gaining volume by the second. “One at a time!” Mars groaned, a laugh biting behind their mock annoyance. “You- the kid with the olive hat and blue shirt?” Mush nodded.

“What’s going on?” Almost everyone in the room murmured in agreement.

“It’s 2021, there’s a global pandemic, the author’s mental health is worsening; they’re failing math and are awaiting the day their parents murder them for it; and they haven’t had physical contact with anyone outside of their immediate family in almost a year. So they wrote themself into a crappy fanfic, and transported all of you here so you all could watch their favorite movie with them.”

“I didn’t understand any of that,” Albert muttered.

“Just go with it. We’re watching Frozen!” Mars cheered.


	2. That one scene with the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just newsboys reacting to technology lol
> 
> I swear this gets better

ICE HARVESTERS:  
BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR  
AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING,  
THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR  
HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.

“Woah…” Jojo whispered, staring transfixed on the glowing screen.

“How’s dis possible?” Romeo asked, amazed. 

“Technology’s come a long way,” Mars grinned.

ICE HARVESTERS (CONT’D)  
CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.  
STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.  
SEE THE BEAUTY SHARP AND SHEER.  
SPLIT THE ICE APART!  
AND BREAK THE FROZEN HEART.

“That little boy kinda looks like Crutchie did when they were little!” Smalls pointed at the young version of Kristoff on the screen. 

ICE HARVESTERS (CONT’D)  
HUP! HO! WATCH YOUR STEP! LET IT GO!  
HUP! HO! WATCH YOUR STEP! LET IT GO!  
BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD!  
ICE HAS A MAGIC CAN'T BE CONTROLLED.  
STRONGER THAN ONE, STRONGER THAN TEN  
STRONGER THAN A HUNDRED MEN!

“Davey, can I get a baby reindeer too?” Les looked up at his brother with big eyes.  
“There aren’t any reindeers in New York, Les,” Davey mumbled, staring mystified at the giant screen. 

ICE HARVESTERS (CONT’D)  
BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR  
AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING  
THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR  
HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.  
CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.  
TRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.  
THERE'S BEAUTY AND THERE'S DANGER HERE.  
SPLIT THE ICE APART!  
BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART.

“That was-” Katherine breathed. “How?” 

“Animation,” Mars replied smartly. “I don’t understand too much of it either, but basically, it’s a bunch of pictures all put together so they move like a video.” 

“I don’t get it,” Elmer muttered. 

“Me neither, but isn’t it great?” Mars sighed. “You guys wanna see more?” 

The unanimous cheer was a clear answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was crappy but i really don't care. Any criticism is always appreciated, and thank you for reading!


	3. The other one with ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own newsies or frozen in case you couldn't already tell by the crappy writing.

YOUNG ANNA:  
Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.

“Who’s this kid?” Sniper muttered, confused. 

YOUNG ANNA (CONT’D)  
Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!

“You used to do that to me all the time,” Mike glared at his twin.

“We were five!” Ike glared back, annoyed. 

YOUNG ELSA:  
(grumbling)  
Anna, go back to sleep.

YOUNG ANNA:  
I just can’t. The sky’s awake, so  
I’m awake, so we have to play.

YOUNG ELSA:  
...Go play by yourself.

A short round of giggles circled the room as Elsa pushed her sister off the bed.

YOUNG ANNA:  
(mischievously)  
Do you want to build a snowman?

“What’s she mean by that?” Specs glanced at Mars. 

“You’ll see,” Mars replied, their voice shrouded with mystery. 

YOUNG ANNA:  
Come on, come on, come on, come on.

YOUNG ELSA:  
Shhhh…

“Why’s she shushing her? They live in a huge castle, don’t they? Who’s gonna hear them?” 

“Race, I think you’re being too literal.”

YOUNG ANNA:  
Do the magic! Do the magic!

A burst of snow formed in Elsa’s hands, and was shot into the air, forming a flurry on the screen. 

“The chick has ice powers?” 

YOUNG ANNA (CONT’D)  
This is amazing!

YOUNG ELSA:  
Watch this!

“She can make an entire ice rink with the stomp of a foot, but whenever I want a cold drink, it’s ‘Just plop a cup of snow in, Albert!’ Why doesn’t she come to Manhattan?” Albert grumbled. No one paid him any attention. 

YOUNG ELSA (CONT’D)  
(goofy voice)  
Hi, I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs.

“Awww,” Crutchie murmured softly. 

YOUNG ANNA:  
I love you, Olaf!

On the screen, Anna jumped from snow peak to snow peak. 

“That might not be a great idea,” Henry warned the television.

YOUNG ANNA (CONT’D)  
Catch me!

YOUNG ELSA:  
Gotcha!

“Nah, it’ll be fine, Elsa’ll keep her safe,” Buttons said faithfully. “See? She’s making peaks to catch her.”

“Still isn’t a good idea…”

YOUNG ANNA:  
(jumping faster)  
Again! Again!

YOUNG ELSA:  
(struggling to keep up)  
Slow down!

“Yeah, this is not gonna go down well.” 

They watched as Elsa slipped on the screen, accidently shooting a blast at Anna’s head in a final attempt to save her.

“I TOLD YOU!” 

“SHUT UP HENRY!” came a chorus of shouts. 

YOUNG ELSA (CONT’D)  
ANNA!

“Did she hit her with the magic?” Les asked with a small voice. “Why is her hair turning white?” 

YOUNG ELSA (CONT’D)  
MAMA! PAPA!

“Poor kid…” Spot clucked his tongue. 

KING:  
Elsa, what have you done? This is  
getting out of hand!

“It wasn’t her fault though! Anna should’ve listened!” Davey cried indignantly.

“Occupational hazard of being the older sibling,” Mars sighed. 

YOUNG ELSA:  
It was an accident. I’m sorry, Anna.

QUEEN:  
She’s ice cold.

KING:  
...I know where we have to go.

Race laughed.

" 'I know where we have to go! Let me just get this map so I can figure out where we need to go!"

"Shut up Racer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in three hours... I'm now exhausted and it's 2:15 am. As always, criticism is appreciated and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it. Ima try to do maybe 2 updates per week, and if you have any criticism, please give it to me, no matter how harsh. (not too harsh cause im sensitive but yk-) lemme know if you have any suggestions :)


End file.
